


let's skip all the small talk

by lilliandherself



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Bathroom Sex, D/s undertones, Exhibitionism, M/M, Smut, like barely there
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:54:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25334221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilliandherself/pseuds/lilliandherself
Summary: Louis' friends force him to go on a roller-coaster. Harry is the fit employee that straps him in. They end up running into each other in the bathroom.
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Comments: 12
Kudos: 299





	let's skip all the small talk

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so this is the first fic I've written, so if it's horrible just give me some nice criticism! It'd be much appreciated. Thank you so much to @soldouthaz for being my beta for this, it was so helpful for me! 
> 
> And thank you to anyone who reads this!

“You know I don’t like roller coasters, you assholes,” Louis grumbles to the three standing with him, quite upset with the fact that he’s being made to ride a death trap. It’s not like he’s ever had a bad experience or even that he knows someone that has - it’s more the logistics of it for him. How can something that heavy carry that many people and not completely crumble when it’s twisted _upside down?_

Niall rolls his eyes. “Why’d you come to an amusement park, then, Lou?”

Louis’ mouth opens in shock, eyes wide. “You made me, you prick. I didn’t _want_ to be here.” He turns to Liam and Zayn, who is turned and watching the ride as it carries other people. “Back me up here, guys?”

“Huh,” Liam turns. “Oh, yeah, he’s right, Ni. You pretty much forced all three of us to come, but especially him. You know he doesn’t like amusement parks - you should’ve expected this.”

“I can’t tell if you helped me or insulted me,” he mutters.

“Both.”

“It doesn’t matter,” Niall interrupts quickly. “We’re here to have fun, so shut your mouth and start having it.”

Louis crosses his arms as they move forward in the line. The group before them leaves, meaning that Louis will be facing his fears much sooner than he would like to. “Very convincing, Niall. Really makes me want to enjoy myself.”

“Cheer up, mate. You’re about to sit next to me on this thing, can’t be mad at me while you’re holding my hand the whole time,” he teases.

“Yes,” Louis insists, an unimpressed frown still solidified on his face, “I can.”

Before Niall can reply, the announcements crackle through the air. “The next group may board the coaster. Make sure you have a partner! An employee will come by in a moment to strap you in.”

Louis’ eyes widen in horror. He pinches Niall’s side, causing the Irish man to yelp. “First, you take me to an amusement park. And then you take me to a roller coaster where _someone else_ has to strap me in. Screw you, Niall Horan. _Screw. You._ ”

The seats aren’t comfortable. The back is too straight, and Louis can’t relax his head back as much as he wants to. Niall is happily bouncing in the seat next to him, proper excited to feel like he’s about to die. Louis fights against an exaggerated eye roll at his enthusiasm.

Just as Louis opens his mouth to speak, a hand brushes his waist and a body begins to lean over him to reach the other side. He jumps, snapping his head to see the employee that’s come to strap him in. Their eyes meet, which Louis doesn’t think usually happens in this situation. But, to be fair, green eyes like those are hard not to focus on.

The hands at his waist still when another person calls out. Louis can’t fucking think after he swiftly glances down before the man turns back. He has the biggest hands Louis’ ever seen and his breath catches in his throat. There are tattoos lining his arms, leading up to broad shoulders and a lean figure. Louis can’t help but stare when he sees the sweat trickling down his neck from the heat outside, his jawline so prominent at the moment that he starts salivating. _What the fuck_ , he thinks. Louis’ never reacted to someone like this.

Maybe the heat is getting to him, he reasons, or maybe he’s just hyper-focusing on anything other than the roller coaster ride that awaits him.

The man shifts slightly as he starts speaking to a coworker and his hands tighten on Louis. He gasps, loving the pressure of such large hands on his small waist. He’s always loved feeling smaller than whoever’s touching him.

Not that he plans on _that_ with his man, but he definitely wouldn’t mind it. Wouldn’t mind his curly brown hair swaying above his face, his broad body spread out to cover him completely, those long fingers trailing down the length of his body before -

He shifts in his seat, wincing when he realizes he’s sporting a semi now and looking down to hide his furious blush. _God_ , it’s been so long since he’s been properly fucked. He doesn’t usually get this desperate. When he leans in closer, he can smell the fresh mint of whatever he’s got in his mouth, hot breath ghosting over the even hotter skin of Louis’ cheek.

All too soon, the man’s hands are moving, tugging the belt out from behind Louis. His hands brush his lap as he straps Louis in. “Sorry for being all in your space, mate, don’t mean to make you uncomfortable or anything.”

And then his hands brush against Louis’ barely concealed semi. His hips jerk up at the touch, apparently not being controlled by Louis anymore. Fuck. What the _fuck_. He can’t believe he just did that.

His eyes dart to the man hovering over him, seeing his shocked eyes. Louis doesn’t know if he’s imagining things or not, but he’s pretty sure the man isn’t repulsed by what just happened.

Louis opens his mouth to speak, but before he can the guy is leaning in again to tug at the straps that situate over his shoulders. It’s over quickly and then he’s walking away. Just as the ride takes off with Niall jabbering on in his ear, Louis sees the man that was just next to him leaning against a railing and- _holy shit_.

If Louis didn’t know any better, he’d think that he was just adjusting himself as all men do. But he does know better and he _knows_ that he sees the outline of his cock through his pants.

The two make eye contact just as the ride starts moving. Louis licks his lips before turning away, finally relaxing against his seat.

A laugh shoves its way through his lips. He shakes his head, blinking hard once, twice, with an unexpected smile curving his lips upward.

“What the fuck was that.”

-

Louis hardly reacted to the roller coaster, simply sitting in shock while Niall screamed and threw his arms in the air. He’d hardly had time to, his mind preoccupied with the events from earlier. They’re walking now, just after buying corn dogs for each of them.

“Lou,” Niall speaks abruptly, startling the quiet group. “What happened with that guy that strapped you in? It seemed like he took forever and then you were super weird during the ride.”

_Damn_. Louis was hoping Niall hadn’t noticed anything strange. Might as well be honest, he figures. “He touched my dick on accident.”

Louis keeps walking, only stopping when he realizes his friends are no longer with him. He stops, holding back a sigh, and turns around. All three of them open their mouths at the same time but Louis speaks before they can say a word.

“I am going to go to the bathroom. And you guys will never ask me about this again once I’m back. I’ll text you, Zayn, when I get out of the bathroom. Bye.”

_Thank God_. Louis never likes talking about a person he sleeps with and that doesn’t change even when all that happened was an accidental _‘dick-brushing’_. Louis adjusts himself once he enters the bathroom, not being able to stop himself from thinking of large hands and pink lips.

_Could he get away with getting himself off in a public bathroom?_ It wasn’t very crowded on this side of the park and the bathroom was one of the cleanest ones he’s ever seen in a public area. Besides, no one ever stays in these stalls longer than they have to anyway, not with the humidity and the unpleasant atmosphere. It’s not ideal, but it’ll do. At this point, Louis thinks it might have to.

A few moments later and he’s washing his hands, rubbing his front against the edge of the sink without even thinking about it. Maybe he should go to a club tonight and find someone to fuck. Considering the way he’s reacting at the moment, he _definitely_ needs to get it out of his system.

Louis sighs and turns to the door, pulling on it at the same time as someone pushing from the other side. The two both step forward at the same time and meet in the middle.

“Woah, shit,” the words come spilling out of Louis’ mouth as he stumbles backward, arms flailing at his sides as he tries to balance himself. Firm hands reach out and then the two are both pulling on the other to stand up-right, ending up closer than intended.

Louis looks up and finds a familiar pair of green eyes. Shit. Louis’ holding onto the man that he was about to jerk off to. The man he was about to jerk off to is holding his hips. Louis’ own hips, with his big hands and long, long fingers. _How is this happening to him?_

“Uh, mate,” Louis says softly, not wanting to cause the man – _Harry_ , he sees on his nametag that he hadn’t noticed before – to pull away. “I think I can - _feel you_.” He glances down pointedly between their bodies.

“Oh, sorry, sorry,” Harry splutters as he moves his hips further away, pausing with wide eyes when Louis’ own follow. “I don’t mean to repeat myself, but I’m not trying to make you uncomfortable.”

“Why are you hard at work?” Louis doesn’t think he could stop the words coming from his mouth even if he tried. Being this close to such an attractive man seems to mean that he’s forgotten that they’re in a public bathroom, that his friends are right outside, and that he’s already been in here much too long at this point.

And if Louis was thinking straight, he might’ve been able to comprehend the way Harry’s eyes roll back at his words. He looks down at the smaller man, leaning in again and lowering his voice as the door to the restroom slams shut somewhere behind them. “Oh, I’m not sure,” he whispers hotly. “I think I accidentally touched a really fit lad’s cock when strapping him in on a ride.”

Now, Louis doesn’t mean to be conceited, but he’s _pretty_ sure that was him.

“Really?” Louis breathes, a blush on his cheeks but feeling more than confident with Harry’s length still pressing into his thigh. “You should’ve seen the guy that buckled me in earlier - his mouth is to _die_ for.”

Louis’ never spoken like this to someone before, much less a complete stranger, but _god_ , does it feel right.

“I’ll show you all the things my mouth can do, baby,” Harry murmurs as he leans closer, hands on Louis’ soft hips gripping tight. “Can I kiss you?”

“ _Please_.”

Harry’s mouth is more than Louis could’ve dreamed of. Wide and wet, following Louis’ lips wherever they go, tongue slipping into his mouth when they both let out soft groans.

“Prettiest mouth I’ve ever seen, fuck.” Louis doesn’t think Harry is even aware of his rambling, but he doesn’t want him to stop.

The way Louis reacts to it, hips bucking and a whine coming from his throat, has Harry spilling almost every thought he’s had about him for the past hour and a half.

“Haven’t stopped thinking of your arse, baby, so fucking perfect. I wanna get my mouth on you so bad,” Harry pulls away from Louis’ mouth, dragging his lips to bite at his neck.

“Such soft skin; never wanna stop touching it. Can’t even dream of how fucking perfect you look when you’re properly laid out. Never seen something like you before.”

Louis can’t fucking think. He can’t think of anything but Harry devouring him, licking him, sucking him, biting him, fucking him, anything. He wants it so bad that he can feel it thrumming through his veins.

“God, please, Harry, please, anything, I’ll give you anything,” he rushes.

“Give me your name, doll,” and Harry’s hands are so fucking big that Louis can’t stop thinking about how huge his _cock_ must be. Louis would sink to his knees right now if Harry let him.

He gasps on a particularly rough bite to his collarbone, hips snapping up to briefly meet Harry’s as he grips his biceps even tighter. “Louis, m’name’s Louis, please.”

“Please what, Louis?”

Holy _shit_. Louis opens his eyes for the first time since they kissed. _Since when has he reacted like that to someone saying his name?_ It’s got to be something, some kind of aphrodisiac. The public setting, the unexpectedness of all of it, the fact that he hasn’t slept with anyone else in _months_. “Say my name, Harry, say my name, and do anything you want to me. _Please_.” Harry doesn’t have to know yet, but Louis is definitely not above getting on his knees and begging. In fact, he thinks he’d quite like that.

The guttural moan that leaves Harry’s lips is the hottest sound Louis’ ever heard. “Stall, we have to get into a stall. Can’t let anyone see you fall apart, no one but me, Lou.”

The two start shuffling backward. Louis lets his eyes slip close and trusts Harry to get him into the stall safely. Before they get there, Harry’s lifting him from the back of his thighs and Louis automatically wraps his legs around his waist. He spares a brief thought for the rest of the bathroom but it’s still empty from when the last person left, so he relaxes once again and lets himself be manhandled into position.

He can feel Harry’s cock in his trousers - everything about this man is large and so fucking perfect, he thinks dazedly. “I can feel you, fuck, you’re so big, holy shit.” Louis sinks one of his hands into Harry’s hair and pulls when he shifts in his grip.

“Oh my god,” and Louis has never heard someone moan like that. It was loud and raw and sounded like he didn’t want it to come out but he couldn’t stop it. “Do that again, Louis, do it again.”

Louis pulls on his curls again, not carrying that the long tendrils are probably getting knotted in his fist. “Stall,” he murmurs into Harry’s ear when he realizes they’ve stopped moving. “Gotta get to the stall, H, c’mon.”

Harry stumbles the rest of the way, not being able to focus with Louis’ hot mouth moving up and down his neck. He’s never particularly liked someone kissing his neck. Always felt too wet for him, but Louis isn’t doing that. It’s like he knows exactly what Harry wants without having to hear it.

The smaller bites right where Harry’s jaw and neck meet, landing a couple of soft kisses and a small lick to the area to soothe it. His fingers are scratching his scalp and every few seconds he’ll pull on his hair to reach his neck easier. “Love your hair, Harry,” and the feeling of his lips brushing his ear every time he speaks has Harry’s knees nearly buckling.

“Can’t fucking focus on getting to the stall if you keep talking to me, Lou,” Harry breathes out, hands shifting to grip Louis’ ass. “Can’t wait to get my fingers in you, baby, you were made for it.”

Louis stifles a moan, wanting to tease the other man a bit before he gives in completely. “Don’t wanna hear my voice, huh? Don’t wanna hear about the things I wanna do to you? The things I want you to do to me?”

“Louis, Jesus, I’m gonna drop you if you keep this up,” his hands tighten on the round cheeks of Louis’ ass even more and finally he ends up landing heavily against the wall right next to the stall he needs to get to.

“Wanna get on my knees for you, H,” and his voice is just above a whisper, causing a shiver to go down Harry’s spine. “Wanna take you as far as I can and then I want you to fuck my mouth. Can’t stop thinking about your fucking hands. So fucking big, I want them all over me. Want your fingers buried in my arse,” he leans down and nips at Harry’s adam’s apple, “want you to make me _scream_ , Harry.”

Harry thinks his lungs just caved in on themselves. He can’t breathe and he certainly can’t think of anything other than the man in his arms that’s kissing and biting his neck. And when he starts sucking near his collarbone, Harry can’t even find it in himself to care that everyone will see a hickey on him when he goes back to work.

He wants everyone to know what he did during his break and after he’s done with Louis, he wants everyone to know that he was the one Harry was with.

When the handle on the door starts to turn, Harry’s eyes snap open and he throws himself and Louis into the stall next to them, holding him with one arm while using the other to close and lock the door.

“Shh,” Harry hushes when Louis whimpers. “What’s wrong, baby?” Louis just rolls his hips forward in answer, another whine coming from his throat.

“Please,” he whispers.

The two men that just walked in are by the urinals, talking a little too much considering that they’re pissing. “Gotta be quiet, Lou, can you do that for me?”

Louis hums in response, burying his face in Harry’s neck to muffle the sound. And then Harry’s fingers are slipping under his waistband at the back of his jeans and all Louis can think is _thank fuck_ he wore a stretchy pair today.

His grip around the taller man’s neck tightens when he feels fingers brush against his dry hole but he can’t help but move back in hopes of getting them inside him. He doesn’t even care if it’ll hurt at this point, his cock feels like it’ll explode if he doesn’t get something inside him soon.

Harry sets Louis down as quietly as possible, keeping the boy impossibly close. He brings his free hand up to Louis’ mouth and nudges his fingers against his lips. Louis opens his mouth to accommodate the three fingers, and eagerly sucks on them.

If he’s imagining that he’s sucking Harry’s cock instead, then that’s no one else’s business but his. “So good, baby, you’re so good for me,” Harry’s whispering in his ear as he stimulates almost every part of Louis.

Mouth full, fingers brushing against his hole, and Harry thrusting his hips into his own, their dicks rubbing together. A high pitched noise comes from Louis’ throat but can’t go anywhere due to Harry’s fingers.

“You want it like this, Lou?” Harry drags his hand from Louis’ mouth, bringing his wet fingers down to where he’s rubbing against Louis. “You want it when there are other people in here? Want them to hear how desperate you are right here in the middle of the park?”

With his mouth empty, Louis can’t stop himself from moaning loudly. Harry slaps the hand that was previously down Louis’ pants over his mouth.

“I told you to be quiet, baby. I don’t want anyone else hearing you.” And there’s a wet finger circling his rim and Louis opens his eyes desperately.

“Harry,” his voice is wrecked and his cheeks are flushed. Eyes wide as he looks up at Harry.

And Harry’s never seen someone look this beautiful. Which might be too much to be thinking while he’s about to finger this boy. “God, you’re beautiful.”

Louis doesn’t remember what it’s like to breathe, even though he was doing it just a few seconds ago. But now he has one of Harry’s long, wet fingers buried inside him and he thinks he could die happy right now.

A soft whimper of, “ _Harry_ ,” escapes Louis’ lips and he falls into Harry’s body even more. And Harry’s still thrusting forward, confusing Louis’ hips into grinding backward and thrusting forwards at the same time. “More, please,” because Harry had shoved his finger inside him but hadn’t moved at all. “Do something.”

Harry notices the moment Louis says please. Notices the way his hips move especially hard and he notices the way his fingers dig into his back. Harry doesn’t think he’s ever been this close to someone and actually noticed it. But with Louis plastered to his front, clinging to his back and moving anyway he can to get friction or just _anything_ at this point.

With one hand down his pants and a finger in his arse, his other hand gripping his waist tightly, Harry might be clinging to Louis as well.

And Harry thinks this may be the best moment of his life. Scratch that. The moment he slides his finger out and then back in, that’s the best moment of his life. Because Louis’ knees give out and he’s falling back onto Harry’s hand, which only causes his finger to go even deeper.

To make matters worse for Harry, who’s barely holding onto his sanity, Louis looks up at him with wet lashes and wet lips. “Another?”

Harry thinks of the way Louis moved when he said ‘please’ before and decides to test the waters.

“Why should I give you another?” The door to the bathroom opens again, signaling the exit of the two men that had been in there. Harry doubles his efforts just as Louis’ mouth drops open.

“I’ll be good, I swear, please give me another, H, please, I’ll do anything.” It wasn’t like Louis to submit to his partner so easily, but the look on Harry’s face was almost enough to make him come undone right then. “Please, please, please.”

The more he spoke, the more desperate he sounded, and Harry has never been with someone like that before. The thoughts that are flitting through his mind at Louis’ “ _I’ll do anything_ ” make it hard for him to not pin him against the wall and fuck him raw.

“Alright, baby, I’ll give you another,” and Harry doesn’t know how his fingers are still dripping from Louis’ mouth but it just makes him think of Louis’ mouth on his cock. “Tell me what you want, Lou, how do you want it?”

“Wanna come,” is all Louis manages to get out before he cuts off into a moan, pushing back as Harry slides another finger in. Louis’ hands drift down from Harry’s shoulders and find purchase on his sides, gripping them as if his life depends on it.

“Do you wanna come like this, or do you want something else? Wanna make you feel good, Louis, tell me what you want.” Harry’s voice is deep and gravelly in his ear, and it’s even sexier than his normal voice.

“God, you sound so hot, please keep talking, I could come just from that.”

Harry takes a deep breath, trying not to think about bringing Louis home and laying him out on his bed, talking to him to get him off without touching him at all. He wants to see the way Louis’ body writhes and the way he’ll look up at Harry. Harry wants so much but only a few things are actually possible at this moment.

“Is that how you wanna do it then? Don’t want my fingers buried in you?” He slides the two fingers out and then roughly slams them back in, curling them when he’s as deep as possible.

The broken gasp that leaves Louis’ body is both unexpected and one of the hottest things he’s ever heard. “ _There_. Right there, please, oh my god, I’m gonna come.”

Harry curls his fingers again and watches Louis’ body shudder, straining not to collapse. “So soon?”

“Have you seen yourself? And your fucking fingers, fuck, Harry, you’re lucky I didn’t come as soon as you put - _ugh_ ,” he breaks off into a moan when Harry begins to fuck him with his fingers at a steady pace, “ _one_ finger in me.”

He stops. Harry stops moving completely and just holds onto Louis, looking down at him with wide, green eyes. Louis makes eye contact with him and Harry can practically hear him whining about why he stopped.

But then he doesn’t do that. “Your eyes are pretty.”

_Mine?_ Harry looks at Louis’ eyes, the bluest blue he’s ever seen, and can’t believe that anyone would ever not compliment them.

“You’re incredible,” he breathes.

And then they’re in motion again. Louis breathing hotly against his neck, kissing when he’s not busy moaning. His fingers sliding in and out, in and out, at such a ridiculous pace that Louis thinks he might go to heaven after this.

“Wish I could take you home. Lay you out, properly fuck you. It’s so fucking sad that I can’t eat you out, it’s all I can think about. Your arse was made for my mouth, Louis, it’s fucking torture not being able to make you feel as good as possible.” Harry knows he’s rambling and most likely not making any sense, but he can’t seem to stop once he notices the way Louis starts moving his hips even quicker.

“You are making me feel good, Harry, fuck, I haven’t felt this good in so long that I forgot what it felt like,” and it’s true. Well, partly true. Louis doesn’t think he’s ever felt this good before, and in the public bathrooms of all places, but he won’t let Harry know that.

Harry opens his mouth to speak just as he thrusts his fingers in particularly harshly, and then Louis’ talking before he can. “Oh my god, please, right there, just like that, please, Harry, ‘m gonna come, don’t stop, don’t stop,” he keeps saying the same words over and over again and Harry probably thinks he sounds like an idiot.

But Harry is also moving his fingers harder and faster now, his other hand sliding up Louis’ body to pinch his nipple. And that’s all it takes.

“Fuck, fuck, fuck, ‘m coming, fuck, holy shit,” his body is spasming and he’s probably leaving nail marks on Harry’s sides even though there’s a shirt in between them.

A minute later, Louis looks up at Harry and brushes his hand over his cock just to see. Because Louis’ been with men that can come just from seeing their partner come. And while that’s incredibly flattering, Louis hasn’t stopped thinking about sucking Harry’s dick ever since they kissed.

Harry’s hips jerk forward. “You don’t have to do that-”

Before he can finish, Louis’ sinking to his knees and undoing Harry’s tight work pants, eyes never leaving the taller man’s green ones. Which look more like emerald green, now that Louis focuses a little more.

“Louis, what are you- you don’t have to get me off, I promise it’s- oh, _fuck_.” He cuts himself off when Louis doesn’t even lick or kiss or do anything to lead up to it. He just opens his mouth and sinks down on Harry’s cock, going as far as he can, and then a little further to be able to fit it all in his mouth.

Harry’s head snaps forward and his eyes go wide when he feels himself hit the back of Louis’ throat before going even further. “You didn’t think to mention that you have no fucking gag reflex?” He sounds shocked, turned on, and absolutely breathless. “That could fucking kill a man, Louis, fuck.”

Louis just hums and pays him no mind as he continues what he’s been waiting for this whole time. He flattens his tongue on the underside of his cock, holding the base with his hand. Louis’ never went down on someone this big, but he can’t say he’s complaining.

Not with the way Harry’s hand has found a home in his hair and he is surely not complaining when Harry starts thrusting into his mouth. God, Louis couldn’t have gotten strapped in by a more perfect person.

Louis can’t help but moan when the hand in his hair tightens. “Oh my god, Lou, your fucking mouth. ‘S like you were made for me. Arse made for my mouth, mouth made for my cock, you’re fucking amazing.”

And then Louis pulls off until he’s just got the head of Harry’s cock in his mouth and he sucks. Harry’s body goes limp against the wall and his eyes roll to the back of his head. His mouth opens on a silent moan and he’s coming.

“Fuck, fuck, ‘m sorry, I didn’t warn you, oh my god, I’ve never come that quick, I’m sorry,” his voice is broken even as he continuously apologizes.

Which is for no reason, really, because Louis is happily swallowing every drop.

When he’s done, he pulls off with a wet pop and sits back on his haunches, a sparkle in his eye as he looks up at Harry, dopey, sated smiles on their faces.

-

“Why the fuck did you take so long?” Is the first thing that comes out of Niall’s mouth when Louis finally joins the group again.

Zayn smirks, eyeing the employee that had strapped Louis in early. He’s only standing a few feet away, pretending to be busy as he watches Louis out of the corner of his eye.  
“Were you with that employee from earlier?”

Louis’ reply is short. “Yeah.” He adjusts his pants, trying to ignore the come that’s drying.

“What’d you do?” Liam chimes in. “Going to the bathroom doesn’t take that long.”

This time, he can’t help it. He’s able to refrain from looking in Harry’s direction, but his fingers tighten around the piece of paper with a number on it in his pocket and a smile spreads across his lips. “He touched my dick on purpose this time.”


End file.
